Simple Things
by Rozozzy
Summary: Socks. Coffee. Seat. Flower. Chocolates. Five unrelated Rigby/Eileen vignettes.


**A/N:** I was looking at my old stories and found these. I never published them because I was planning on writing fifty vignettes before I did, but obviously I never got around to writing the rest of them. I decided, why not publish these?

* * *

 **Socks**

"What happened to your feet?"

Eileen shrugged nonchalantly at Rigby, who was chomping down on a slice of pizza. "Ah," she said, smiling, "nothing."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that," Rigby sneered. He burped upon finishing his pizza. "Seriously, did your feet get run over by a truck or somethin'?"

Eileen glanced up at the ceiling. "I was running."

Rigby lifted a brow. "From...?"

She paused. Rigby crossed his arms impatiently. "Okay, okay. I was running from a rabid dog. Happy?"

"Yeah, but the sight of your feet makes me wanna upchuck my pizza." Eileen's simple smile turned into a frown. Rigby looked at her face and sighed. "Hey, it's the truth. But why don't we see if we can steal a pair of socks from Muscle Man?"

* * *

 **Coffee**

Rigby was by himself today as Margaret came by with his coffee.

"Here you go Rigby," she said, smiling. She examined Rigby thoughtfully as he took his cup of coffee with reluctance. Margaret gazed at him perplexedly. "What's wrong?"

Rigby eyed the cup of Joe in monotony. "This coffee isn't as hot as I wanted it."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "Geez, sorry," she huffed, and she went away. As Margaret left the main dining area, a familiar mole-girl walked in.

Rigby nearly got out of his seat to wave to Eileen, but he caught himself and sat back down. He put on a façade. It was cool. Nonchalant.

She strolled over to him and grinned. "Hey Rigby."

"Hey. You just started your shift, right?"

Eileen nodded, and Rigby half-smiled.

* * *

 **Seat**

"You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"Nah," said Eileen. She smiled at Rigby. They began to move further up as the wheel rotated, causing the seat to rock.

It was start and stop, start and stop. Finally the Ferris wheel was loaded with passengers, and Rigby and Eileen were able to enjoy a smooth, continuous loop. After a minute or two, the wheel stopped. It became something like a fairy-tale, with Eileen and Rigby positioned at the top.

"It's nice up here," Eileen said.

"Yeah," Rigby replied, leaning back. He watched as Eileen observed the scene in front them. The people were small and insignificant, and the attractions began to light up as the evening turned to night. He snuck a quick peek at her face and smiled, soaking in every second of the brilliant atmosphere.

* * *

 **Flower**

Rigby shuffled his feet through patches of green grass. The rows and rows of stones meant nothing to him. He didn't care about the anonymous names etched into each monument. And, Rigby figured, no one else did either. They only cared about the names that weren't anonymous, the names that weren't just another lost soul. It was just in everyone's nature to be concerned with those they knew best.

He placed the flower next to the grave of the one he knew. It wasn't out of pity or sadness; rather, it was out of respect. But Rigby knew that this wasn't the end. He had suffered at the hands of Death before, after all.

* * *

 **Chocolates**

"Valentine's Day is stupid," Rigby said flatly. The delivery man handed Mordecai a dozen roses and a giant heart-shaped chocolate box. How cliché.

"You're just mad that you're going to be alone at the house," Mordecai said matter-of-factly. He glanced at the clock. "Shoot. I've only got time for a quick shower. Don't touch anything, Rigby. I'll be back." Once the door upstairs clicked shut, Rigby looked at the gifts.

"I think I'll have some chocolates," he said, grinning. He was mere seconds away from ripping off the lid when the doorbell rang. Rigby sighed and opened the door. "Oh. Hey Eileen."

"Hey," Eileen said, rubbing her arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend Valentine's Day together. Since Margaret's going to spend it with Mordecai, I figured—oh. You already have a date…"

Rigby glanced at the box of chocolates that was tucked underneath his arm. "These? Oh no, they're just…" He paused. "They're for you. Yeah. I bought 'em myself."

"Aw," Eileen said, blushing deeply. "You're so sweet."

"I know."

* * *

 _Fin._


End file.
